


【哈德|哈利生贺24h】Now

by Ceciliaaaaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaaaaaaa/pseuds/Ceciliaaaaaaa
Summary: 哈利总会觉得他跟德拉科之间有一些说不清道不明的隔膜，难以觉察却又如影随形。哈利知道这原因是什么，无非就是他和德拉科各自试图隐藏的越来越多的秘密，那些他们想要永远埋藏的现实，经过多年的消磨，最终还是一点点地显露了出来。而他们，谁都不肯迈出那坦诚的一步。





	【哈德|哈利生贺24h】Now

**Author's Note:**

> 02:00  
主题：傲慢与偏见  
史密斯夫妇pa嘿嘿嘿  
大量参考电影（中间一段1k多……）  
超绝ooc现场！！！  
无魔法！

杀手守则之一：千万不能暴露身份。  
“请你谨遵此条例，一旦违背，请你杀掉任何知道你身份的人，不然你将面临被组织追杀，被除名的下场。”  
德拉科和哈利都牢记着这一守则。

哈利不知道他跟德拉科最近是怎么了，他们原本应是亲密无间的，可现在他们之间好像隔着一层玻璃，看得见却又触碰不到对方的心。他们两个都顽强地守护着自己的心房，任凭对方一次次撞击着，玻璃碎裂，飞溅，锋利的碎屑刺入，鲜血淋漓，即使双手触碰，十指相扣，也只不过将手心的碎刃挤压的更深而已。矛盾一次次激化，终究会演变成无法挽留的遗憾。  
哈利总会觉得他跟德拉科之间有一些说不清道不明的隔膜，难以觉察却又如影随形。哈利知道这原因是什么，无非就是他和德拉科各自试图隐藏的越来越多的秘密。一天天，他们的交流越来越少，常常相对无言。那些他们想要永远埋藏的现实，经过多年的消磨，最终还是一点点地显露了出来。而他们，谁都不肯迈出那坦诚的一步。

哈利混在人群中，一把手枪藏在宽大的袖口里，他假装是刚醒来就被迫上班的上班族一样，面露倦色。他紧紧地尾随着前方的那个人，跟着他走进了一个幽深安静的小巷。  
哈利撕下他用以伪善的面具，快步上前，消音手枪直直抵上前人的腹部，他还没来得及尖叫出声就瘫倒下去。鲜血四溢，而哈利身上却看不出一点的痕迹，哈利又补了几枪，感觉到他已经没有脉搏了才离开。  
是的，他是一个杀手。自从他少时父母双亡被组织捡到之后，他就一直从事着这个行业。他自小被训练折磨着长大，起初稚嫩的心已变得刀枪不入，这样无论被怎样对待也不会再感到伤痛。  
他曾以为他不会爱上任何人，直到那天，那个金发的美人在不经意间就夺去了哈利的全部心神，从此他的视线就离不开他了。

德拉科走在阴森的小巷中，似乎在寻找着什么——一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子安安静静待在隐蔽的角落里。德拉科捡起来，打开来一看，不出他所料，是满满的一袋子钱。就是这个了。他满意轻佻地吹了个口哨，若无其事地离开了。  
……  
男人连声音都来不及发出来就倒在了地上，他面孔狰狞着，眼睛瞪圆，一副死不瞑目的样子。腕上的手环是一条尾巴呈骷髅头形象的蛇盘成的。德拉科一个没注意，男人的血流到了他的鞋底，他恼怒地“啧”了一声，把鞋底在地上蹭了蹭。“连你也跟我过不去吗？”他愤恨地想着。  
他完成任务了，可他并没有走他曾经一直回家的路。他走进一家gay吧，坐下等酒上来之后就一言不发。他知道哈利在家里等他，他也知道他现在应该回家，和哈利谈谈，可是他做不到，傲慢如他无法向哈利低头。  
……  
哈利回到家，看着门，隔着窗看到屋里透出一丝光亮，他心中隐隐升起一起期盼，也许德拉科就回来找他了呢。这让他忍不住加快了手上开门的速度，可是打开门才发现，那所谓的光芒仅仅是窗外透进的清冷的月光，一切都只是他一厢情愿罢了。  
呵，他淡淡地嘲笑着自己，你在做什么美梦呢。  
…………

又是一个一个人的夜晚。  
德拉科静静地望着窗外思考哈利今晚还会不会回来，他的内心充满了矛盾——一面希望哈利能够回来，另一面又觉得他回来的话又不知该如何面对他。  
他迷茫又失落地四处张望着，眼神从墙上一张张相片上略过，他站起身来，手指慢慢地拂过它们——这一张是他们的初遇，潘西拍的；这一张是他们的第一次亲吻，哈利拍的；这一张……  
……  
德拉科和哈利的初遇是在远洋的游轮上，那是一个蒙面舞会，参与者们需要先在黑暗中摸索到一个人成为搭档，在灯亮起后再开始舞蹈。本来德拉科是不想去的，但是后来挨不住潘西的怂恿就只得去了。  
在黑暗中他的手触碰到了另一只温暖的手，那只手很快就反手抓住他的，就这样，他们结为了搭档。那手如此宽大温暖，这让德拉科突如其来的有些期待这只手的主人了。  
灯亮了，德拉科入眼第一幕便是面前人乱糟糟的一头黑发，再往下看却是一套极为考究的黑色西装，看上去很不协调，紧实的肌肉绷着衬衫，胸前别着一个橙红的别针。“啧，这头发，竟然一点也不知道打理一下，太掉价了，”他又上下审视了那人几眼，“真是白瞎了这样好的身材。”  
他有些不情愿，但是碍于面子，还是不得不装出得体的微笑，直到跳完全程。

哈利几乎是灯亮后的第一眼就被那耀眼的铂金色短发给吸引了——一边柔软的浅发一绺一绺地耷拉在额前，另一边一小部分的头发用了些许发胶整整齐齐地梳向耳后。脸色有些苍白，但是却意外得好看。剪裁得体的白色西装包裹着苗条修长的身体，举手投足间透露着高贵和傲慢。哈利突然有些手足无措——像他这样不讲究的，要不是被赫敏逼着，说他刚完成一个任务应该来散散心，他觉得他永远也不会来参加这样的舞会，套上这样拘束的衣服，而对方好像天生就应该这样，就像一个贵族。  
但是他隐约觉得不后悔这次的参与了——能遇到这样的人，怎么不是一种意外之喜呢？

之后哈利便想方设法地接近那个金发的人儿，关注着他的一举一动——恶作剧得逞时坏笑的嘴角，发呆时竟有些可爱的面容，一颦一笑都是那么的引人注目——该死，为什么连挖苦别人的神情他都会觉得可爱想捏，他一定是疯了！他甚至为了改变第一面给他留下的邋遢印象，专门每天都把自己的头发收拾得服服帖帖的。  
终于，在哈利几天不停歇的“死缠烂打”之后，德拉科终于注意到了这个一直跟在他身后畏畏缩缩的男人，他惊奇地发现这个人弄了弄他的头发之后竟然长相还不错，深入了解之后又进一步发现这个人该死地符合他的口味。于是他们迅速地交换了名字，确立了关系。当然，心照不宣的，他们都对自己的职业撒了谎。  
他们在船头迎着海风，在昏红的晚霞下接吻；他们在隔间里相互压制着，疯狂地扫荡对方的口腔；他们在卧室里肢体交缠，不知餍足……  
他们几乎是不约而同的忘记了自己的职业守则，不顾同伴的劝阻光速地结了婚，交换了戒指。  
但纸终究是保不住火的，一点小小的火星就可以掀起滔天的火舌，揭开平静表象下的阴暗面，火光照亮黑暗，一切秘密终将被揭露。

开始的几年他们都相安无事，如胶似漆，谁也没有发现什么异常——或者是觉察到了端倪，但是出于对这段关系的珍惜没有表露出来。  
但是随着时间推移，他们之中好像有什么变的不一样了。

深夜，某金碧辉煌的酒店，哈利一身黑色紧身夜行衣，他匍匐在丛生的草丛中，全神贯注瞄准着目标——他暴露要害了——他倒下了。可这并不是哈利干的，他顿时有一种被虎口夺食般的恼怒，连忙看向那个子弹的方向——一个矫健的黑影飞快的离开了，帽子里漏出一缕金发，在月光下近乎于白色。这几乎让他一瞬间就联想到了他深爱的伴侣——同样的金发，同样敏捷高挑的身材，但他马上就否定了他奇怪的联想——他那种贵族一般的人儿，怎么会是和他对立的杀手，这也太离奇了。  
……

哈利在黑暗中奔跑，身后是对他围追堵截的敌人，他突然回过身去对着身后的人就是一刀下去，那个人猝不及防地还没来得及尖叫便倒了下去。还有一个人也在追赶着他，哈利猛然发现那身衣服很是眼熟——就是那天的那个人！他们交手了一下，刀光凛冽，皆为高手，谁都没占到便宜。哈利纵身一跃跳下屋顶，坐上组织来接应他的车便绝尘而去。哈利只听身后那人低低的咒骂一声——该死，那语气，那腔调，他怎么又想起了他那金发的伴侣？那人掏出手枪对着哈利的车就开枪，可惜都没有打中要害，哈利顺利地离开了。  
哈利行至一处，随随便便就把那车停在路边。他走下车，脱下外套，干脆地脱下里面带血的衣衫，一甩手一并扔进了车里，擦干净自己身上的血迹，在车里一通翻箱倒柜找出一件外套穿上，慢慢走回了家。

回到家，德拉科已经在饭桌上等着了，只有最最简单的三明治，看上去就是楼下小店卖的最好的那一种。  
“衣服怎么脱了？”德拉科忍着，状似冷淡地瞥了哈利一眼。  
“哦，路上摔了一跤，划破了，就扔了。”  
德拉科怀疑地抬起头，直视着哈利，“摔了一跤？”  
“嗯。”哈利也看着德拉科的双眼，努力掩盖自己的心虚，不移开视线。  
德拉科不动声色地透过眼角的余光看到了哈利不自觉挠大腿的手，还有——裤子上一块不起眼的暗红色，微微张了张口好像想说些什么，却欲言又止。

……  
“目标是大卫·纳兰德【随便取的名字不重要】绰号‘鹰’。”  
“鹰吗……”家中的办公室内，哈利对着电脑说，嘴角扬起一个捉摸不透的笑容。  
“OK，”组织内，德拉科边验证着瞳膜，边漫不经心又自信地回答。

……  
大漠。  
德拉科收回看着目标的望远镜，漫不经意地嚼着口香糖，走进隐蔽的小木屋，联系设备前。  
“目标周围炸药全都架设完毕。”组织内部，潘西坐在考究的皮革转椅上，对着麦克风说。  
“OK”德拉科坐到窗边，翘着二郎腿，眯缝着眼睛看着外面的情形。

哈利戴着墨镜，驾着一辆沙滩越野车快速行驶，嘴角是掩饰不住的兴奋。黄沙四溅。

德拉科看到远处似乎有一个移动的黑点，他眉头一皱，拿起望远镜一看，是一辆疾驰的越野车，影像自动放大对焦。“啧，真是麻烦。”  
他又向四周看去，那行驶而来的正是押载着目标的卡车。  
“你看到了吗？”  
“看到了，那对我们有威胁吗？”  
“倒计时快要到了，目标卡车还没有进入引爆范围。”德拉科一下站起，向设备走去。“有个傻瓜闯了进来，会引爆炸弹的。”

哈利行至一处，信心满满地下车，舒展着身体。

“好吧，”德拉科走回窗边，又拿起望远镜，观察那闯入的不速之客。“是个平民。”

“让我尝试一下这家伙的威力吧。”哈利钻进车里，拿出一个手提火箭炮。

“啧，”德拉科看到了这一幕。“该死的，不是平民。”他立马从旁边抓来一把枪对准射击，一击命中。

“呃啊！”哈利捂着胸口，被那巨大的冲击力压迫，倒在地上。

“目标进入区域，倒计时开始。”

“砰！”哈利恼怒地爬起来，扛起枪就对那木屋射击，木屋腾起一片烟雾。  
四周突然爆炸起来，吓得哈利赶紧爆头蹲下。

德拉科敏捷地逃过轰击，骑上摩托飞驰而去。

哈利站起，扣出嵌在防弹衣里的子弹，端详了一下，收好。他走到木屋的残骸边，捡起已然报废的设备，眼神里看不出温度。  
……  
哈利和罗恩坐在吧台上。  
“我想我打中他了。”  
“他认出来你没有，你被认出过身份吗？”  
“我想没有。好吧我觉得我有麻烦了。”  
“他身材如何？”  
“正常个子，大约170多。【理论上来说应该用英尺但是我不会，就这样吧（什）】”  
“而且那个身影我感觉有些熟悉。”沉默了一会儿，哈利补充道。

组织里，德拉科大踏步地行走。“我要知道那个该死的家伙是谁！把录像给我。”  
“老板的电话。”潘西打断了他，递上一个手机。  
“对方放弃了前进，行动失败了。”  
“我告诉过你这次行动必须成功。”  
“还有另外一个杀手，我们不能留下活口。”  
“如果那个杀手认出了你，你是知道规矩的。我给你48小时，德拉科。”  
“我会办到的，先生。”德拉科放下电话，眼神透露出狠戾。  
“好了我们有新目标了让我们来看看他是谁。”德拉科不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“我希望你能告诉我这个电脑的主人，马上。”  
“所以，你为什么这么着急知道？”赫敏说。  
“你了解我，我只想物归原主。”  
“好吧让我们来看看。  
“是升级过的系统，芯是中国产的XXX进口版。零售商是……哦让我们来看看，也许能查到地址。好的，是霍格莫德大街367号，你知道这个地方吗？”赫敏转头问哈利。

哈利到达那个地方，走进去，就看见前台上的标志上写着“XX大厦，执行总裁：卢修斯·马尔福”。  
哈利有一种不祥的预感。

德拉科一遍一遍地看着回放，目光锁定在那人不住挠头的手上。这……这不就是哈利一贯的习惯吗。

“德拉科，哈利问你今天什么时候吃晚饭？”潘西大声喊道。  
“……和往常一样，七点。”

哈利走进家门，德拉科已经在等着他了，手里端着两杯酒，平静的表象之下是暗流汹涌。  
“真准时啊，哈利，比平时还早些了。”德拉科给哈利递上酒杯。  
“一如既往，不是吗。我很想你。”  
“……我也很想你。”  
德拉科端酒走在前头，哈利在后，马上就把那酒倒进了花盆里。  
“今天怎么这样隆重？”  
“今天是一个特别的日子。”德拉科对哈利眨了眨眼，挑眉示意哈利坐下，不知是有意还是无意，拿起哈利空了的酒杯里的樱桃一口吃下，走去厨房。  
哈利思考着德拉科的行为，拿起桌上的餐刀，藏进西服贴胸的口袋中。  
德拉科端出一碗肉，拿着刀准备开始切。哈利一下站起，拿过那刀。  
“让我来吧，德拉科，你累了一天了。”  
“那么，谢谢。”  
德拉科走到一边，又掏出一把刀来切面包，拔刀的声音清脆响亮。  
“那么，工作怎么样？”哈利开口。  
“有件委托出了点问题。”  
“没事吧？”  
“没事。只是我们和另外一家公司订重了。”  
“希望一切都能好。”  
“现在还没有，不过我相信会的。”德拉科给了哈利一个标志性的假笑。  
他们开始了用餐。  
“你呢，工作怎么样。”  
“我那边也有点问题，数目对不上。”  
“严重吗？”  
“还好。”  
……他们相对无言，又回到了和这些天来一样的沉默模式，但是多了点剑拔弩张。

在组织里，德拉科随意地拿起刚刚被无人机扔进窗口的镶着银纹的信封，一面上是一个德拉科很眼熟的标志——一条尾巴尖是骷髅头的蛇，是在什么地方看到的来着……他想起来了，是上次被他杀掉的那个人的手环的样子。翻过来的一面固定着一个戒指——几乎使得德拉科呼吸停滞——这就是他多年前与哈利交换的戒指，热烈的橙红色，暗处泛着鲜血般的赤色，像是在昭示着什么。除了这些，剩下的只有一个地址。  
德拉科马上冲回家中，心中存着渺茫的希望，哈利只是不小心把戒指掉了——但他心底也清楚，戒指他们从不摘下，又是量身定做的，怎么可能会掉呢。尽管他心中疯狂尖叫着“不要不要不要不要”，但是他还是不得不接受目前的现实——门口一片打斗的痕迹，那些人甚至还嚣张的留下了那个蛇与骷髅头的标志。  
德拉科想也没想，似乎忘却了他们之间的一切猜忌，不顾一切抛下所有疾驰而去。

待德拉科全副武装心急火燎地驾车赶到时，却见哈利已经气喘吁吁地站在仓库外边了，灰头土脸的。他本已经做好了恶战一场的准备，看到这一切，他终于不得不相信这令人意外却又合乎常理的事实，从以前的种种迹象都可以察觉出端倪。  
哈利刚气喘吁吁地解决了莫名其妙而来的敌人，正纠结要怎么离开，怎么不露痕迹地掩盖这一切，却看见德拉科突然出现，风尘仆仆的，眼神里盛满焦急，而且穿得……这么……梅林的吊带袜啊，他看上去该死的性感，让人想把他扒光了、狠狠地摁着干——他穿的一身黑，紧身皮衣包裹着修长的双腿，细腰窄臀勾勒出流畅的曲线，大腿上上面别着刀枪，脸上戴着口罩，金色的发丝飘荡在眼前，和一身看上去硬挺又冷冰冰的装扮不同，柔软又飘逸。  
他突然释然了，想着他们既然已经这样了，而且他能感觉到德拉科也觉察到了，但他还是奋不顾身地赶来，他也不想理睬什么违反守则的后果了——毕竟他们在一起，两情相悦不是吗。一切问题都是可以克服的。他刚禁不住扬起一个灿烂到让他看上去简直像一只傻乎乎的柴犬的笑容，却见德拉科脸色一变，气势汹汹地大踏步向他走来，哈利甚至觉得他能看到德拉科身后隐形的腾天的火焰，排山倒海而来，要把他吞没了。他的笑容一下呆滞了。  
“哈利·波特！你这个混蛋！”德拉科一冲上来就是一手拽着哈利的衣领，另一手轮上来——在腹部前刹住了车，转而眼神凶恶地，控制住力道，虎口把住下巴，狠狠地捏了一把哈利的脸，。哈利正闭上眼睛准备接受那一拳，却感到一阵劲风突然停止了，反而是脸被蹂躏的不成形状。  
“唔！德，德拉科，”哈利被捏的龇牙咧嘴的，他口齿不清地小声嘟囔，“明明你也骗了我嘛……”  
“嗯？你说什么？你再说一遍！”德拉科尽管心里清楚他们都一样向对方撒了谎，但还是忍不住生气。“你他妈瞒我这么死你还有理了！你这么厉害为什么还会被人抓走？！你这个杀手怎么当的！”他说着一把推着放开了哈利的脸颊。  
“就好像你没有瞒我那么死一样！关心我就直说啊！”哈利揉了揉自己的脸，一下子也暴怒又委屈。  
“你还敢跟我吵！”德拉科暴走起来，一把拽过刚刚才解脱的衣领，掐着哈利的脖子就直接把他摁在了车身上，另一只手掏出一把枪就抵在了哈利的额头上。哈利却好似没注意到这威胁一般，神情自若，他暗示地瞥了眼自己的手，德拉科的眼神跟随着过去——那赫然是枪中的弹匣！哈利扬起一边嘴角，眉毛上挑，挑衅地看着德拉科，俨然一副示威的样子。德拉科出手想要抢夺，哈利却扬起手把弹匣一把扔出，不知道滚到了那个角落里，他乘着这个空档把住德拉科的胳膊就毫不留情地翻过来压制住他，抢过手枪塞到了自己的裤子里。哈利卡着德拉科的后脑勺，另一手如铁钳一般桎梏着他的双手，莽撞地撞上他的唇，野蛮地顶开他的牙关，唇齿相依。  
德拉科气不过，恶狠狠地咬哈利的嘴唇，激的他“嘶”的一声放松了下来，德拉科趁着这个空档怒吼道：“放开我！哈利·波特！你他妈的就是个骗子！”哈利也暴火起来：“闭嘴！别说的你好像多无辜一样！”  
德拉科疯狂挣扎着想要挣脱，却根本也逃不出哈利的桎槛，一切都是徒劳的。哈利手从德拉科胸前一点一点拉开紧身衣的拉链，指甲暧昧地轻刮着一路向下的白皙的皮肤，留下一条红痕，拉到胸口以下的时候，一把把衣服向两边粗暴地一扒，嘴唇覆上那胸前的红樱，先是用舌头重重地碾压过去，再唇齿细细研磨，舌头绕着乳晕打转，舌尖戳刺着乳孔，哈利用力地吮吸着，仿佛真的可以吸出来什么似的。  
德拉科触电般地颤抖了一下，及其不争气地发出了一声违心的呻吟，“啊……哈利你他妈的……呜呜呜呜……变态……”哈利突然咬住乳尖向外拉扯拉，把胸部拉起一个弧度。  
“……啊！”德拉科猝不及防听到自己的甜腻的呻吟，被羞的脸颊通红，他不死心还想要推脱，可他被哈利这么一弄，全身都软的像一滩水。他羞耻地闭着眼睛，脸红的像是要滴出血水，明显是已经被带入了情欲编织出的大网无法挣脱，却还要拒绝的样子在哈利眼里就是欲擒故纵，如同奶猫虚张声势地挥舞着肉肉软软的爪子，让人只想好好地抚摸一番——事实上哈利也这么做了。  
哈利故意地慢慢拉下拉链，一边拉一边爱抚，恰到好处地揉捏着一点点露出的皮肤。哈利粗糙的大手，上面还带着长期握枪的老茧，抚在德拉科柔嫩的皮肤上——哦天啊，他之前怎么没有发现那只有握枪才会有的老茧。哈利看到德拉科好像在走神，略显不满地重重地拍了一下德拉科还包裹在皮裤中的屁股，德拉科其他地方肉都不多，唯独这儿，肉感十足，这一拍直接抖了三抖，哈利又将掌心覆上，大力揉搓着，肉从指缝中漏出。德拉科感觉自己在这荒郊野外无所遁形，身体一阵阵紧张地轻颤。哈利的手进一步向下——  
“不……不要……哈利……哈利你他妈的发春不能回家吗！”德拉科一下子暴起怒吼。  
哈利眼神暗了暗，一言不发地公主抱起德拉科，拉开副驾驶的门就把德拉科粗暴地塞进去，然后飞快地坐上驾驶座，冷着一张脸，德拉科甚至都能感觉到哈利身上隐约散发出的一股寒意，他有些瑟缩地往旁边靠了靠，却见哈利直直地扔来一记眼刀，他回想起哈利以前在床上的表现，瞬时怂了——默默地慢吞吞地往左又挪了挪。  
哈利以一种前所未有的速度风驰电掣回到了他们的家，一进门他就把德拉科放在床上，身体攀附上去，居高临下地俯视着德拉科，神情严肃。德拉科在这样的眼神下一下软了腰，他有些绝望地闭上眼睛，并不想承认他其实喜欢惨了这样的他。霸道又性感。他那具有压迫感的宽阔胸膛，衬衫领子在打斗中被挣开，露出锁骨，颈窝深陷，发达的胸肌将衬衫紧绷，昏黄的灯光柔和了他锐利的视线，在坚毅的脸庞身躯上打下淡淡的光晕。不知怎么的，德拉科竟觉得能在那眼神中看出浓厚深重的爱意，稠密深沉，几乎要将他溺死，也许还有一点……谎言解开的喜悦。  
哈利突然有些无措，看着在他身下闭着眼睛缩成一团的德拉科，他霎时间冷静下来了，他不该对他这么粗暴的。  
他仿佛失了力一般，双臂曲起，倒在德拉科身边，双臂环绕着他，下巴架在德拉科的颈窝上，温柔地舔舐着，炙热的气息喷吐在耳廓。“小龙我错了，我不该欺骗你的，不该对你那么粗暴的，我们不要冷战了好不好，我们和好好不好，我们都暴露身份了那以后我们一起逃走好不好？”德拉科本已经做好了被粗暴对待的准备，突然面对这样的温柔，他怔住了，复而低下头去，脸埋在哈利胸前，试图隐藏脸上的一片飞霞。  
“好。”他闷闷地低声说，再又似是鼓起很大勇气一般开口，“我……也对不起……我不应该……唔！”德拉科还没说完就被哈利欣喜的铺天盖地的吻堵住了，这吻从德拉科殷红水润的唇开始，到后仰的脖颈，到覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的胸膛，到敏感柔软的腰肢（到这里时德拉科忍不住曲起身子轻笑，那笑声就像是小猫爪子轻挠在哈利心头，哈利完全不想承认他现在已经硬了），再到胯下皮裤包裹着的那一团……  
“呃啊……”这一声高昂的呻吟让德拉科想要在床上钻个洞到底下去。他伸手想要挡住自己的脸，却被哈利轻柔却强硬地掰开，压到两边十指相扣。哈利隔着皮裤上上下下地舔舐着小小龙，德拉科很快就忍不住硬挺了。  
哈利粗暴地扯下德拉科身上剩余的遮蔽物，现在德拉科已经被扒光了，胸膛上一片青青紫紫的吻痕，而哈利却只是领口散开了，依旧衣冠楚楚。德拉科有些不高兴，用脚轻轻地踢了下哈利，上手就开始扒衣服，却被哈利一手把住脚踝，一手箍住他的手。哈利的吻从脚踝开始一点一点向下，留下星星点点的水痕，直到大腿根内侧，哈利不轻不重地咬了一口，留下弯弯的齿痕来宣告主权。“呜……啊！哈利你……”德拉科被激的忍不住双眼含泪，眼神朦胧，哈利看到此景就觉得他胯下之物好像又一次胀大了，欲望勃发。  
哈利一拉德拉科的手，就让德拉科跨坐在了他的身上，他的手一路摩挲着从脚踝向上，直到触碰到那隐蔽的许久未被开发过的小穴。哈利尽管已经箭在弦上，但他不知为何竟出奇地想看德拉科隐忍的模样，他好整以暇地用手在那入口画着圈圈，指腹抚平皱褶，指甲扣挖着孔却就是不进去。  
“哈利你他妈的是不是萎了……要干就快点！”德拉科忍不住暴走起来。  
哈利听闻便不再犹豫，在手上挤了一些润滑剂。德拉科的身体早已经被哈利操熟了，经过前面那些前戏，他的后穴已自发地分泌出点点液体，哈利没费什么劲就进去了，手指顺利地深入，哈利甚至还坏心眼地曲起手指，指甲扣挖着内壁，惹来德拉科的阵阵呻吟。  
这对德拉科来说还是太难熬了，他只感到他的后穴传来的一阵阵空虚，深处瘙痒着，渴望着被抚慰。这样的温柔对他来说只是食髓知味罢了，他不得不在心里承认，他其实希望被粗暴地对待。  
他耐不住了，伸出手就开始鲁莽地扒刚才没扒成的衣服，与此同时哈利一手手指还在他后穴里挑逗他，另一手压着他的后脑勺，强硬地掠夺他口腔里的氧气，没有一点想要帮忙的意思。“唔……”德拉科视线被挡住，在纽扣上磨蹭半天愣是打不开，他恼怒暴躁地直接双手扯开衬衫，纽扣哗啦洒开。接着他又摸索着想要打开哈利的皮带扣，却总是不得要领。他又气又急，眼眶里莹着的泪花都流了下来。  
“呜……呜呜……哈利你他妈的……别弄我了……帮帮我好不好……”德拉科真的是被逼急了才说出请求的话。哈利这才拿出在他后穴里的手，解开自己的皮带，拉开裤链，德拉科只觉得后穴一阵一阵收缩着空虚的紧，迫不及待地想要有一个巨物来贯穿他。  
哈利一解开，他就急不可耐地把着小哈利往下坐，虽然他的后穴已经被扩张地很充分了，但是这一下对他来说还是太大了。刚进去一个头他就感觉有些不适应。“嗯……”他仰起头手支撑着哈利的肩膀，一点一点地想要吞下它。  
哈利见德拉科眉头紧皱，伸出手想要帮他，却被德拉科摇摇头推开了。  
他感觉他的后穴饱胀着好像撕裂了，但和撕裂的痛感相比，空虚被填满的快感显然更胜一筹。他羞耻地用一手遮住自己的脸，堵住自己的嘴，但粘腻的娇喘还是止不住地从缝隙中渗透出来。这样的体位让哈利的巨物进的更深，德拉科还从未尝试过这种。他无比艰难地摸索着，却怎么也找不到那个点，只是横冲直撞，隔靴搔痒罢了。  
德拉科青涩的尝试不得章法，急的他呻吟声都带上了哭腔。  
哈利终于忍受不住。他先把住德拉科的胯部，舌尖温柔地舐去德拉科脸上的泪珠。一路舔到德拉科的耳朵，耳廓后两三厘米是德拉科最敏感的地方。“我开始了。”低沉的声线响起，他不等德拉科有反应便大力地开始抽插。  
每一次都是整根抽出，又整根没入。哈利对德拉科的身体了如指掌，他也不吊着德拉科了，每一下都直奔主题，直直地撞在那令人欲仙欲死的一点上，一时间屋内只有咕叽咕叽的水声和德拉科一下一下的呻吟，这是最好的催情剂。肉刃将腹部顶出形状，德拉科体内自然分泌的淫液被搅熟成糜沫，穴口翻起红肉。德拉科本就高热的身体似乎要烧起来了。他一开始还努力抑制着自己的声线，但后来他似乎放弃了，随之而来的是一声比一声高亢，一声比一声甜腻的喘息。他似是有些受不住了，手虚虚地推着哈利的胸膛，事实上却只是欲拒还迎。  
“呃……啊！”伴随着一声出奇甜腻的惊喘——德拉科并不想承认这是他发出来的声音，他仅仅靠着后面就泄了出来。点点白浊洒在他们的小腹处。他眼神涣散，眼角绯红，泪水顺着脸流进发丝，汗水，泪水将发丝凝成一绺一绺的。  
哈利在他耳边轻笑，“这么快啊……可是我还早着呢。”他把德拉科放倒，倾身而上，丝毫没有要停止的迹象，还就着插入的姿势把德拉科身体转了个圈，他的背贴着哈利的胸。他就着这个姿势抽插了几下，德拉科就支撑不住向前倒去，那物滑出了一些，淫靡的液体微微流出。  
德拉科的屁股高高翘着，腰弯曲成了一个不可思议的弧度，他羞愤欲死，用胳膊挡住自己的脸，面朝一边。  
哈利手压制着德拉科的腰，又开始大力抽插，他好像有用不完的力气，一下一下顶的德拉科不住向前，臀浪翻腾，手和膝盖摩擦的好像要着起火来。这甬道是他的领域，是他的，所有所有的一切，都是他的，他随意行使王的权利。  
哈利伸出一只手撸动着小小龙，宽大的手掌包裹着秀气的物什，他经验丰富，比德拉科还要了解他自己的敏感点，每一下都是蚀骨的快感，像电流顺着脊柱向上，颤栗，喘息。  
德拉科感觉他发泄过一次的物什又慢慢挺立起来，他几乎坚持不住要再一次泄出来，却被哈利一下子捏住了根部。  
“我还没好呢，你可不能就这样啊……”  
德拉科的嗓子已经喊哑了，他好像被口水呛到了，不住咳嗽。“哈利……咳咳……你……你慢点……慢点呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……停下……”  
哈利罔若未闻，仍是继续抽插了几十次才松开那箍住根部的手，几乎同一时间德拉科就哭喊着射了。紧随其后的，哈利掐着德拉科的臀瓣，也一股一股地射了进去。这家伙是有多久没有纾解过了……德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，肚子好撑……高潮的小穴更加使人迷乱，嫩肉紧绞着他，哈利舒爽地喘息，低吼。  
哈利抽出疲软的物什，被操到烂熟的小穴还在依依不舍地挽留，肉浪一波一波吮吸着，拔出时可以听到清晰的啵的一声。  
哈利放平德拉科，贴近了他的耳朵，用粗哑的声音低声地诉说着爱意“我爱你，德拉科。我爱你。”  
德拉科在昏昏沉沉中，其他的感官好像都失去了，唯有哈利的这句话格外清晰。  
“我也爱你……哈利……我爱你……”说着德拉科甜甜地笑了，歪头睡去。那笑容一下子将哈利魂魄都给勾去了，  
他们额头相抵，相对微笑。  
管他有什么过去，他是什么身份，以后会如何，他有他的现在就够了。  
——End——


End file.
